Rainbow's Early Winter
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: Rainbow Dash has always wanted to spend the Winter with her pet Tortoise Tank, but never could due to his hibernation. Suddenly, when snow suddenly appears in the Summer and will stay for two weeks, it's a dream come true. But when the weekly snow turns into a blizzard that could stop normal life in Ponyville in it's tracks, can Rainbow Dash set things right?
1. Tank and Broken Window

Chapter 1: Tank and Broken Window

*I only own the ideas for the story. My Little Pony belongs to Discovery Family. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic All Rights Reserved*

"WAHOOOOOOOOO! This is AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she zoomed in the sky, doing tight turns, spins, and sonic rainbooms. The sun shined in Ponyville on a nice Summer day. Every pony was enjoying themselves, and Rainbow Dash was no exception. Suddenly, she stopped zooming around.

"Hmmm. Wait a minute. Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" Rainbow Dash said to herself as she thought. Suddenly, the answer hit her. She knew what she was missing. Tank, her tortoise. How could she forget Tank on an awesome summer day like today? Sure Tank could just be basking in the sun, but what about the wind going through his shell? The relief of cool air around your body on a hot, pleasant summer day? Now that was awesome.

"Alright Tank! I'm coming! It's time for some Summer fun!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew towards her home. She got faster and faster as she flew, and soon would be at her bedroom window.

I'M COMING TANK!" Rainbow Dash shouted while still flying at sonic speed. Then, just as she thought she was about to do a sonic rainboom, the opposite happened.

WHAM! Rainbow Dash had flew right into her bedroom window, got her face pressed into the glass, and was now frozen in flight. Rainbow's face was big and flat against the glass, like a blue pancake. She looked around for Tank and then spotted him next to the window, basking in the sun... or at least that's what it looked like.

"Taunk! Howz it goin buddy?!" Rainbow Dash said, her face still pressed against the window's glass. Tank smiled and nodded. Rainbow smiled back, but their special moment got interrupted. There was a creaking sounds, Rainbow Dash's face popped off of the window, she fell onto the cloud, the glass from the window broke off, and fell right next to Rainbow Dash.

"A man! Now I got to replace the window!" Rainbow Dash said, then flew into the house to call the repair pony.

She read some "Daring Dew" books until the repair pony came.

"Hello. Are you Rainbow Dash? I came here to fix a window?" the repair pony asked.

"Yes, I'm Rainbow Dash. This way please," Rainbow Dash answered as she showed the pony the window and explained what happened.

"No problem. I can fix it before the end of the day. But you and your pet will have to leave while I do repairs," the repair pony told her. Rainbow Dash understood. After moving some things away from the window, plus moving her bed, she took Tank, and told the repair pony to let her know when she could return.

Rainbow Dash and Tank then left the house, and went to go hang out. Rainbow Dash walked while Tank flew next to her on his specially-made tortoise propelled flyer.

"So Tank, what's new? What would you like to do?" Rainbow Dash asked her pet. Tank looked around, and saw a some drinks. Rainbow turned and saw the store.

"You want to grab a bite and drink? Great idea!" Rainbow Dash replied.


	2. A Tortoise in the Sun

Chapter 2: A Tortoise in the Sun

Rainbow Dash and Tank headed over to Sugarcube corner, hoping for a delicious lunch. However, since it was such a pleasant day in Ponyville, it was no surprise to see nearly EVER pony already there. Okay, not really every pony, but the place was packed.

"What the hay?" Rainbow Dash asked as she walked into the building. Pinkie Pie saw her rainbow manned friend and greeted her.

"Hi Rainbow Dash. Sorry, you and Tank will have to eat outside. As you can see, we are really busy. I'll be with you two in a minute," Pinkie Pie said apologetically. She then left as Rainbow Dash and Tank went to find a seat outside. They eventually did, and sat down. Fluttershy and Twilight were walking over to see what all the commotion was about when they saw Rainbow and Tank.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight greeted as she and Fluttershy walked over to their friends.

"Hi Twilight. Hi Fluttershy. How are you two doing?" Rainbow Dash asked kindly.

"We are good. How are you and Tank doing?" Fluttershy asked in reply.

"Doing good. Going to get some sunshine and hang out after lunch," Rainbow Dash replied. Soon, after a few minutes or so, Pinkie Pie came outside with menus and gave them to Rainbow Dash and Tank.

"Sorry I took so long. Busy crowd. Who knew Smoothie Day would get so crazy?!" Pinkie Pie apologized.

"No problem. I'll have a oats burger with hay on the side. Tank probably just wants a salad. No dressing, no hay, just vegetables please," Rainbow Dash told Pinkie as she wrote the orders down.

"Okay. I will have your meals ready soon," Pinkie Pie said before taking the menus and running back inside.

"Knowing how many ponies are eating today, I doubt our meals will be out 'soon'" Rainbow Dash commented. Twilight and Fluttershy giggled.

"I can't wait for Tank and I to just hang out. We'll play in the sun, play ball, go swimming, all that fun stuff!" Rainbow Dash said happily. Fluttershy however, looked nervous.

"Uh, Rainbow Dash, I hate to be the rain on your sunny day, but you may want to hang out somewhere near a cool building during all of that," Fluttershy commented.

"No worries, Fluttershy! I got sunscreen and an umbrella. Everything will be fine!" Rainbow Dash reassured her.

"Fine for you. But that's not a good idea for Tank. He shouldn't be out in the sun for so long," Fluttershy replied.

"Why not? He'll get nutrition from the sun. Besides, I'm his owner, aren't I?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed casually. Fluttershy suddenly got a serious look on her face.

"Yes, but I'm the one who gave you Tank to begin with! And as your animal caring friend, I suggest you don't have Tank you in the sun for so long. Keep in mind, reptiles have a different body system then us ponies. Temperature is important to reptiles. They can manage hot or cold temperatures, but only for a certain length of time. They need a hot and cold location so the temperatures don't affect them so much. If a reptile spends too much time in either hot or cold conditions, it can make them sick or even weak," Fluttershy told her friend. Rainbow Dash thought about what Fluttershy had just said.

"Okay. I promise I will make sure we are near a cool area when we go hang out," Rainbow Dash replied, appreciating her friend's advice. Eventually, Pinkie Pie came out with Rainbow Dash and Tank's meals. Twilight and Fluttershy left as their friends ate. Once they were done, Rainbow Dash took Tank for a walk around town. After that, they headed to the lake.

"This will be great!" Rainbow Dash said as she got the umbrella out and opened it. She lied down in the grass with Tank, making sure they got both sun, and shade. Rainbow even put on sunscreen before she lied down. Rainbow and Tank lied in the sun for a good hour or so, just relaxing as the day went by. Afterwards, she went swimming in the lake. Turns out Tank didn't mind watching her swim, and Rainbow Dash even let him get a drink of water from the lake.

"Wahooo! Isn't this refreshing Tank?" Rainbow Dash commented before she saw her pet laying down near the water. Rainbow remembered what Fluttershy had suggested, and put him under the umbrella. Rainbow then dried herself off with a towel, and sat next to her pet. About an hour or so had passed, until Rainbow checked on Tank again. He was sleeping under the umbrella, which made her smile. Rainbow went to pet Tank, knowing they should probably go do a different activity.

"Come on Tank, let's... Tank? Tank?! Are you okay buddy?" Rainbow Dash asked, stopping in mid-sentence. Rainbow Dash then looked up at the sun, then her own body. She didn't know it at first, but she was actually sweating. The day had gotten hotter as time had passed, but it wasn't the sun giving off the source of heat, but the air felt like she had just walked into a sauna. It was humidity. Rainbow then touched Tank carefully. To her shock, Tank may have been under an umbrella, but he was quite hot for a tortoise in the shade. Rainbow could even feel the heat coming down onto Tank through the umbrella.

"Oh no!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, realizing that Tank was in serious trouble. Not only had Rainbow forgot to do exactly what Fluttershy had told her, but now Tank was hot and asleep... or worse. Rainbow Dash then grabbed Tank, put him in a bush near the lake, packed up the towels and umbrella, retrieved Tank and rushed him to Fluttershy's cabin. Once she arrived, she knocked on the door.

"Fluttershy! Help! It's me, Rainbow!" Rainbow Dash shouted until the door opened.

"Hi Rainbow Dash, how are..." Fluttershy said until she saw Tank. Her face grew serious, and she motioned for them to come in. Once they were inside, Fluttershy took Tank and flew to her bedroom. Hours passed as Rainbow Dash waited for Fluttershy to come out.

"Please Tank, please be okay. I'm sorry," Rainbow Dash mumbled, tears filling her eyes, clearly worried for her pet. After a few more hours, Fluttershy came out, and flew down to Rainbow Dash.

"So Tank will be okay?" Rainbow Dash asked nervously.

"Yes, but I'm not happy with what you did. I told you not to have him in the hot temperature for too long! Tank was weak Rainbow! Beyond exhausted! I can't believe you ignored me!" Fluttershy exclaimed, clearly angry with Rainbow.

"I put him under an umbrella. That should have helped! But the heat got to be too much!" Rainbow Dash replied. Fluttershy took a deep breath, and then looked back at her friend.

"Rainbow Dash, tell me EXACTLY what you and Tank were doing before this happened," Fluttershy in a calm, but strict voice. Rainbow Dash told Fluttershy everything that happened. The yellow pony nodded, sighed, and then put a hoof on her friend's shoulder.

"Rainbow Dash, although I understand you wanted Tank to have fun, you really should have listened to me. I told you to be near a cool building so Tank could have cool air when he needed it. You need to understand Rainbow, your heart was in the right place, but your actions were not. However, I owe you an apology as well. I should have warned you that humidity can also make reptiles get too hot or cold. It was my fault for not warning you, and your fault for not listening. I think we both learned something today, but PLEASE, don't do this again! I don't want Tank to get hurt, and neither do you. Please be more careful," Fluttershy told her friend. Rainbow Dash nodded in understanding. The two friends then hung out for a while, before Rainbow returned home. The broken window was fixed, and now it was night outside.

"At least the window is fixed," Rainbow said before getting into her pajamas, then into her bed, under the covers.

"I'm sorry Tank. I'm so, so sorry," Rainbow Dash said sadly to herself before she sighed and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
